Dropped
When broken, most blocks drop something for the player to collect. Usually this is the block itself, though for some blocks such as ores, you might want the block to drop items instead of the block itself. To define what your custom created block drops when destroyed you can use these three attributes: *iddropped *quantitydropped *damagedropped Important Note: If the block's material attribute is set to either "rock" or "iron", the block will not drop anything unless broken by a tool that satisfies the conditions set by its toolclass and harvestlevel attributes. iddropped The most commonly used of these three attributes is the iddropped attribute. When left undefined, a block will always drop its own itemid. If you want a block to drop something other than itself, add the id of the block or item you want dropped to this attribute. Here's an example: iddropped=13; //When broken, this block will drop block #13: Gravel iddropped1=15; //damage value 1 block broken gives #14: gold ore iddropped2=336; //damage value 2 block broken gives #336: brick damagedropped This attribute is used when dealing with blocks or items that are defined by damagevalues. Just like most other block attributes, iddropped allows for the simple "ID-damage" annotation. By default, this value is set to the same value as the block's damage value. In other words, if a block with the damage value of 1 is broken and damagedropped is not set, it will drop a block with a damage value of 1. iddropped=255; iddropped1=255; damagedropped=3; damagedropped1=2; This will cause the block with no damage value to drop block 255 with a damage value of 3. It will also cause the block with a damage value of 1 to drop block 255 with a damage value of 2. quantitydropped Quantitydropped is exactly what you'd probably expect it to be. It defines how many of a block or item (as defined by the iddropped and damagedropped attributes above) the block will drop upon its destruction. By default, a block will only drop one of whatever it is set to drop. There are two ways to define this attribute: absolute or variable. In an absolute definition, you add a single number to this attribute. The block will then always drop exactly that many of whatever it is set to drop. For example: quantitydropped="2"; //The block will always drop two items. quantitydropped1="4"; //causes damage value 1 block always drops four items If you don't want something as inflexable as that, you can define it as a variable. In this way, you can set a range in the number of things it will drop defining a minimum and a maximum. As an example: quantitydropped="0-5"; Adding that line will make a block drop anywhere from zero to five units upon destruction. The range isn't weighted anywhere, it's a simple linear curve with all values being equally likely to appear. Make sure that when specifying a range for quantity dropped that you put the value withing quotes " ", otherwise an error will occur. Category:Block Attribute